


My Immortal Dream

by Nyx93



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crack, Developing Relationship, M/M, Minecraft, Sexy Time, Trans Character, also george do not read, also sapnap do not read, dream do not read, dreamnotfound (relationship), gream (relationship), just dont read, meetup, preps dni, preps dont read, very much, very not safe for work, very sexy n hot, yes there is alot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx93/pseuds/Nyx93
Summary: Two starcrossed lovers meet for the second time, but things go off the walls very quickly. What will happen when these two are faced with the hardest and most difficult obstacle ever;the poor writing and grammar skills of a young teenage girl who fetishises mlm relationships.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/ GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	My Immortal Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: lots of nsfw. haha i totally didnt write this just because Dream said he read nsfw fanfics....no way. This is a totally serious story with alot of adult themes and scenes. Preps, do not interact!
> 
> Warning: Serious
> 
> ((Also totally dont try to get this to the top google search for dnf fanfics haha dont do that ur so sexy))

Hi my name is Clay Dream-Block Champion Manhunt Smith and i have long, dream-like blonde hair (thats how i got my name) with light brown streaks and green faded tips that reach below my ears and big bright green eyes like flowy grass, and alot of people tell me i look like andy from toy story (AN: if u dont know who he is get da hell out of here!).

I woke up in the morning, my hair perfect as always, when i remembered what day it was. August 32! 

“Oh yay George is coming over today!” I said happily, getting up from my huge bed. “This is going to be awesome, and I have no ulterior motives to sex with him” I told myself, and I climbed down my long marble staircase. 

I live in a mansion btw, not to brag or anything. I was so excited, that i could brely eat the breakfast that my buttler had prepared for me. Georg was coming over from England to visit me. It would be the first time he gets to see my smol house, I hope he doesnt think its too ugly. 

I quickly ate my breakfast, and stepped foot onto my large balcony, looking ovar the Floridian sea. Yes, i also live in florida btw, which means i get a free pass to Disney whenever i want, im so rich i practically own the park.

I eventually got bored of watching the peasants an preps roam around below me, so i decided to get dressed for the day.

I put on a gren hoodie that i wear every day to make the preps jealous. I put on some ripped black jeans (get it, cos im goffick) and some doc martens. I triple checed to make sure the purple laces were in a ladder pattern (even tho i h8 gay ppl, im homophobic btw).

The butler nocked on my door, and said to me in a voice “Mister Block, u have a visitor”

“Hey Dream!” shouted a voice. I looked up, It was……..Goergey

“Whats up Goreg?” I asked

“Nothing.” He said shyly. He is british btw, so dont u go try and steal ma man!

“Well, if its noffink, I think we should go to my bedroom, totally not to make out or anything.” I told him

Geogy shrugged, his emo dark eyes staring at me. “Okey, as long as its not to make out or anything.”

We both headed up the stars, and i laughed loudly to mahself. He has no idea that I plan on making out wif him!

**((AN: DONT FLAM THE STORY PREPS! If u flam it menz ur a pozr! Tank u to mah frien for editing this))**

I ran up the stairs too see Greg already in my bed, laying down wif his feet hanging over da edge. “Cum sit down next to me, Drem.”

I sat down next to him out of curiosity. “What do u want.” I asked loudly.

Gerard saiyd nothing, his dark eyes looking me up an down, crawling closer to me.

“Dream.” he asked

“What?” I snapped

Geoffery leaned in extra close and i looked into his dark eyes (he was wearing contacts so he can see color) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and emo-ness and then suddenly i ddint feel as mad anymore. Mayb i should stop kiling him in manhunts

And then………. Suddenly just as i Gibby kissed me passionately. Giorno climbed ontop of me and we started to make out kneely against the bedframe. He took off my top and i took off his clothes. I even took off my binder ((im trans btw)). Then he put his thingie in my you-know-what and we did it for the first time.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” I screamed. I was beginning to get an oregano. We started to kiss everywhere and my tan body became all warm. And then….

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!”

It was………………….Sapnep!

**Author's Note:**

> You know what, maybe I should go to church more.


End file.
